


[Oldfic] Of White Sheets and Cuddles

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [18]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] Break and Sharon fall asleep while cuddling together.





	[Oldfic] Of White Sheets and Cuddles

He was asleep again.

Sharon couldn't help but smile softly to herself, even as she adjusted her position on the bed to allow for a more comfortable sitting space since it seemed that she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. As she did, a few strands of Break's silky silver hair brushed her cheek and she giggled quietly and set his head contentedly on her shoulder so that he wouldn't wake up.

This had become somewhat of a routine between them. Ever since the first time, Sharon had continued coming back every evening to visit him, instantly grabbing the chance when she saw that he was feeling groggy and letting him use her as a make-shift pillow. It was somewhat degrading for a woman of her status, but it didn't even occur to her that she shouldn't be doing it.

She was too distracted by the soft, even breaths of the man who was sleeping against her.

Without thinking an arm wrapped around him and pulled him closer so that Sharon was resting her head atop of his. He was so warm, especially with his favorite white blanket wrapped securely around his form. She was glad because without the blanket, his pajamas often fell off his shoulder, proof of how much weight he'd lost over the last few years. It also bothered her because well…it was…enticing. In a strange, erotic way, it was tempting.

And she did not like the insistent stirring in her chest when she thought about him that way. She absolutely did not. She was a noblewoman and a contractor at that. She couldn't just go and get herself involved with someone, let alone someone that she shouldn't want in the first place.

His breath was warm against her neck and Sharon bit her lip to stifle the small tremor that threatened to escape her. She could feel his heartbeat and noted that it was slightly faster than normal, as if it was trying far too hard to pump life into the man she was holding—like it didn't have enough energy.

Sharon frowned and glanced at his bedside table. The food she'd given him was completely gone. She couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that his eating habits weren't the reason his body was slowing down—at least then, she would've been able to do something to correct it.

But no…she was so useless. All she could do for him was hold him like this and supervise his sleep. Although she felt slightly better after earlier than evening he'd reluctantly admitted to her that he found it easier to sleep when she was holding him—his mind had been keeping him up, racing with thoughts and plans, regrets and memories, everything he didn't want to think about. So to know that at least she had some use to him…well that made Sharon the slightest bit happier.

And she didn't want to admit it, but it was easier for her to sleep too, being this close to him. Even as she thought this, her eyes started to droop and she leaned a bit more heavily on the warm body pressed against her.

She failed to notice when one red eye opened, an amused glint hidden there. Chuckling quietly to himself, Break pulled the sheet over both of them before going back to his previous position, sighing softly.

He was pathetic, he truly was. But as long as it was her that saw it…he supposed it was okay. She was his precious Oujo-sama, after all.

…

Gil made his way down the hallway, Oz and Alice trailing behind him. Alice looked resigned, like she was being dragged on some boring mission that she had no business with, while Oz merely looked amused.

"Oi, Seaweed-head, why do we have to go with you to visit the clown anyway? I'm sure he's fine."

Gil continued staring straight ahead and upon further inspection, Oz noted a light pink blush on his face. "Aw, Gil is worried about Break! That's so cute~!"

"O-Oz!"

"Why are you so worried anyway? Sharon-chan has been looking after him, so I'm sure he's fine," Oz responded thoughtfully. Gil looked like he wanted to argue, but instead, he turned to stare at the hallway in front of him, eyes narrowed slightly.

"You didn't see him. You didn't see the look on his face, Oz. To see him like that…I didn't like it."

Oz smiled a little before bending over to have a better look at Gil's face, his eyes twinkling knowingly. "You know, Gil, he may not seem like it, but Break is human too. I'm sure he gets angry and sad like the rest of us. Are you upset because you don't want to believe that?"

Ah, spot on as usual. Gil scowled when Break's door finally came into view. Well, it wouldn't do any good to argue about it now that they were there anyway. If Break heard them, he'd throw a tantrum that was for sure.

He knocked gently on the door, surprised when he received no response. Was Break sleeping already?

He timidly pushed the door open and stepped in, freezing in place immediately at what he saw. Oz and Alice were right behind him, the latter of which merely blinking at the scene with astonishment.

"Are they asleep? What a waste of time!" Alice muttered and turned, heading back out into the hallway. Oz walked up to the bed, a large smile on his face.

"See Gil, I told you that he would be fine. He has Sharon-chan, see?"

Gil for the most part looked distinctly embarrassed at having caught the two in such an intimate situation. He'd walked in on a few similar scenes over his years associating with him, but never had he felt so…weird upon seeing it. Maybe it was because they were asleep—that would make sense.

Oz smirked knowingly at him once again and grabbed Gil's hand, pulling him out the door and shutting it quietly behind them. Gil looked like he wanted to say something, but Oz shushed him immediately.

"You'll wake them up, Gil. You can just come see him tomorrow!"

Gil stared at the door a moment longer before he turned and walked down the hallway, Oz and Alice by his side and a blush on his face. Geez, those two made him wonder sometimes…

He didn't know how right he was.


End file.
